What Have You Done?
by DogDays124
Summary: Goten tells Videl lies about Gohan and that causes them to have a fight and then eventually breakup. What will happen? Will they get back together? They probably will if this is like one of those other cliche stories. Rated T to be safe.


**What Have You Done?**

**Chapter 1: What Could Go Wrong?**

**In this chapter, Gohan and Videl experience their first fight as a couple. Wanna know why? Read the damn story! Seriously, do I have to give the whole plot away? I'm done with my rant now. More importantly, review. Kay?**

"What's taking you so long?" Videl called, "I have to be home no later than by eleven, you know." Gohan and Videl were in the park for the day. The park was mostly empty this time of day. This way they could be alone. They had officially started dating a few months ago. So far, everything was perfect. Whenever the two went out, everything turned out exactly the way they wanted it. But there's a first time for everything. Anyways, Hercule gave up and allowed Videl to date Gohan now. He knew he was able to persuade her otherwise.

"Slow down, Speed Racer!" Gohan exclaimed, running toward her. Videl loved it when Gohan gave her all these nicknames. Gohan put down the blanket they were to be laying down on. Videl looked happily at the sky and the puffy white clouds. Videl had gone through a total 180. She went from a tomboy to this. It almost seemed possible. Nobody suspected that Videl, of all people, to be blown away by the new shy boy, Gohan.

Gohan just looked at her unique figure. She had light blue eyes that almost matched the sky, and he enjoyed wrapping his arms around her slim frame. Gohan knew he had it good. Marriage was right around the corner. That made him happy. Gohan also thought that Videl would know what good for their soon-to-come children. Maybe four. Maybe five.

"Gohan," Videl spoke softly, "I don't know if you feel the same way, but it's days like this I wish lasted forever." Gohan turned to look at her face.

"Of course I do. Always, I feel like that when I stand right beside you." Gohan replied, barely a whisper. She was about to tear up. Videl had never known a guy so sincere and honest. Gohan was always a terrible liar. That was one of the many reasons why she liked him so much. And the list goes on almost every second they're together. The pair just laid there in silence.

Minutes pass and they were still enjoying each other's company. Videl broke the silence when she rolled onto Gohan's chest. She could feel the warmth of Gohan's body on hers. Gohan blushed a deep shade of red. He then smiled a smile that was almost too big for his face. Videl went up to his face and kissed him deeply. Gohan obliged her. He held onto her back as they locked lips.

'Videl is really something special…' Gohan thought to himself.

They were interrupted by Gohan's cellular phone going off loudly. His ring tone was _We Gotta Power_. Gohan saw that it was his mother. He _had_ to pick it up. Or else he might not get extra meals for a week. He learned that the hard way. Videl rolled her eyes and allowed Gohan to pick it up.

"Hello, mother." Gohan greeted. Videl heard loud shouting from the phone. She laughed to herself while Gohan had to suffer from probably another lecture on young love.

"I told you I'd be out with Videl, did I not? …. We'll be home no later than eleven….. Stop worrying, ma….. No, we haven't done anything (yet)…. Alright, bye."

Disconnected.

Now Videl laughed aloud.

"Was it really that loud?" Gohan asked, lying down next to her. She laughed even more. Videl remarked that she could probably hear it from a mile away. Gohan shrugged his shoulders. "Well what am I to do?" Gohan laughed with the famous Son grin. Gohan stopped talking so he could finish what he started with Videl. He put his phone on vibrate so there were no more distractions. They continued from there on.

Only fifteen minutes later, there was a rumbling from Gohan's stomach. Gohan smiled obnoxiously. He was hungry. Videl sighed. Videl put a hand on his stomach.

"I don't really like eating at public places, but where do you want us to go?" Videl questioned. Gohan suggested the new restaurant McFattys.

"Okay, but why are you so ravenous all the time?" Gohan shrugged again. They both stood up. Videl peck Gohan on the cheek. "But I like you like that. Don't ever change." That part was a lie. She regretted suggesting going to a public. She knew that Gohan had a problem with eating. It was disgusting watching him. But Videl wasn't mean. Videl decided that she should cope with it.

They started walking to McFattys. McFattys was so close to the park. So they didn't have to walk that far. While walking, Gohan put his arm around Videl's neck. She didn't know what to say or do. She just grinned and looked up at him.

Soon, they arrived at McFattys. Gohan removed his arm and held open the door for Videl. As soon as they entered, they were greeted by an unenthusiastic, teenage, cashier.

"Welcome to McFattys. A place with all your needs and whatever… Can I help you?" The cashier asked, looking the other way.

"I have a McTriple and a small fry." Videl ordered. The cashier typed it in the register.

"Something for the guy?" Gohan stepped up. Because of the Saiyan side of his DNA, he ordered one of everything. When Gohan saw the price of everything, he decided what not to buy.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Gohan apologized. But Videl offered to let Gohan have. She agreed to pay for it.

"That's okay. I've got it." Videl offered. She took her wallet and got the exact amount, $59.99. The cashier took the money and handed Gohan the food in a white paper bag. That sat at a bench that was by a window and in the center of McFattys.

Almost instantly, when Gohan sat down he dug into his food like an animal. Videl, taking her time, sat down and placed a napkin on her lap. Videl took her McTriple and put it to her face, but stopped. She had barely begun to eat. Gohan was already half way finished with his meal. Videl was baffled. She still wasn't used to his appetite. She face palmed. Gohan was now eating a burger cover in one and half jars of BBQ sauce. He spilled some on his hands. His first impression was to wipe it on his shirt, and that what he did. Videl had a huge grimace on her face.

"Ugh! Gohan!" Videl groaned. Gohan looked up with an innocent smile on face.

"What?" He asked. He was completely oblivious to the fact that he was a mess and people were watching him.

"Why do you eat like this?" She asked loudly, but still a whisper. Videl threw him some napkins.

"I thought you thought it was funny when I ate like this." Gohan said. He used the napkin to clean himself off.

"Not out in public. This is ridiculous." Videl said, criticizing. Gohan scoffed and threw the napkins away. When he sat back down he realized something.

"Is this the reason why we never eat in public because you're embarrassed of me? Or ashamed?" Gohan asked, sitting up.

"Probably." Videl answered, "Or maybe it's because you've never earned a dollar in your life!" Those words hurt Gohan a lot. She spoke loud enough for everyone in the restaurant to hear. At this point she didn't care. They both stood up. Gohan banged his fists on the table. Some of it cracked.

"What the Hell, man!" Gohan screamed. Before things got out of hand, they calmed. They both sat down. They didn't want to end their relationship right there. After all they've been through. Videl felt sorry for she said.

"I didn't say that." Videl stated.

"You did say." Gohan stated. He wasn't angry with her anymore. That was just a statement.

"I didn't mean what I said. I'm sorry!" Videl apologized, about to cry. Gohan nodded. This was their first fight as a couple. They didn't even know how it broke out. They continued the dinner without a word.

Gohan stood and threw his trash away.

"I, uh, probably should be going. Do you need me to walk you home?" Gohan asked. Videl shook her head, no. "Oh, and there's a first time for everything… Even fights. So let's just forget this ever happened."

"Agreed." Videl approved. Gohan smiled at her and then left. He forgave her for the painful words she said. Videl just sat at the bench for a moment. Then she left for home.

**So this is chapter 1. There is more to come. Next chapter, to make things worse, Goten will tell lies about Gohan to Videl so they'll breakup. No more will be revealed. Oh, yeah. Did I say to review? Well, either way, you should do it. I recommend it. I could use the constructive critiscm.**


End file.
